Midnight Star
by emmettandembrylovers
Summary: Leah and Seth work at Sprint? Who is this Aditi you speak of? Who is this TAYLOR you speak of? Chocolate? Emmett eating french fries? Witches? School? Randomness? THE CHOSEN ONE! Embry imprints? LEAH imprints? Read to find out people! First fanfic! Ideas?


**This is our first fanfic so plz be nice.**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing as much as we wish we do!**

**This is mostly about Didi's dream like most of our stories are going to be...It may be random at times so ya...**

**Rates and comments are our best friends...and if you do that...YOU'LL be our best friends too!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Leah POV

Today was a very busy day. Around 1:30pm I asked my boss/manager, Jay, if he could come in for a few hours. Of course he said yes...he always says yes.

Since I started taking a few day classes at La Push Community College, I also took up a job at the local Sprint store...yup, thats right...the phone company.

The good thing is...I'm always getting new phones and accessories, and my boss is really nice.

The bad thing...I have to endure the fact that my brother, Seth, is my fellow employee...joy.

After I go on break and sit down in a chair behind the desk, my boss walks in. Whenever I see him, he reminds me of my dad Harry, who died of a heart attack 2 years ago.

He doesn't look anything like him, he has gray hair with a few specks of black...he's in his early fifties, and he has a gray mustache with few blacks specks in there too. He has brown skin, and round belly, but not too round...he certainly didn't look anything like my father...but there's just something about him that makes me happy. He even considers me his daughter, and Seth his pain-in-the-butt-son.

I've only met his wife Alo once...she considers my brother and I her children too. She came to the store to drop off some food for him, one day. They are 100% Indian in the blood...East Indian, not American Indian...she made some Indian food for me once and it was like I died and went to heaven...which of course is kinda impossible for me...considering I'm a werewolf. I'm not old enough to phase back to human yet. Jay doesn't know that....no one here except for Seth knows that.

Then I saw 2 girls walk in behind him...probably some teens who want to look at phones or something...I just ignored them...but then I saw they were following Jay...

They were both wearing jeans shorts and light blue camis...

One was a tall girl, with light brown hair...obviously not his daughter, she had beautiful topaz blue eyes with a tint of hazel.

The girl next to her shocked me....she looked ALOT like me but shorter...and her eyes......they were a deep gold...they were...amazingly beautiful!

"God I hope she's not a bloodsucker!", I thought...she was beautiful enough, graceful enough....didn't smell like one so shes probably not...but you never know...

Jay walked up to me...

"Leah!", he said as he gave me a huge hug...told you he was all father-like!

"Hey Jay!" I said hugging him back.

"JAY!" Seth said from behind the register, waving vigorously at him. He was ALWAYS happy to see him.

"HEY SETH!" Jay said with as much enthusiasm, only he didn't wave, of course he didn't. Behind him you could hear the two girls giggle...probably because of Seth.

"Oh yeah," He said, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter Aditi and her best friend Taylor."

"Hey." They both said at once.

"Hey!" I said with more enthusiasm than usual, I actually scared myself, "I'm Leah Clearwater, and that's my annoying brother Seth!"

"I am SOOO not annoying Leah...you just need to get over the fact that I'm cooler than you!"

"Oh shut up!"

"MAKE ME!"

"GRRR!"

**"HEY**!" Jay said, "Cut it out, both of you!"

We both put our heads down and went back to what we were doing.

"Anyway...I don't know why you guys told me to come here...the store doesn't look that busy to me..." He said after a few seconds.

"It was really crowded bout a half an hour ago...I don't know what happened...It's like they all left at once...." Seth trailed off into his own thoughts.

Jay chuckled, "Well I gotta check something in the back anyway, you girls stay here."

They both nodded at once..."I wonder if they do everything at the same time..." I thought.

As soon as he walked through the white **EMPLOYEES ONLY**door, Aditi sat down on a stool in front of the register desk and Taylor went over to look at the phones.

"So," I said while sorting some activation receipts, "How old are you anyway?"

"17," she said while playing with her fingers...I could tell she was the quiet, shy, type. "and Tay over there is 18, shes getting her undergraduate from Washington State."

"Cool" I said.

It was quiet for a minute or two. Then I asked her, "So, what about you?"

She looked up suddenly, "Hmmm? Oh, I'm a Junior at Forks High School..."

Hmm Forks..."Thats cool." I said.

"I guess." She said while shrugging.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, then she looked up "So, what about _you_?" She said while nodding towards me. She turned her body and leaned over on the counter. "You asked me some questions...I gotta ask you some questions too. Don't I?"

Now I didn't think she was the quiet, shy type anymore....

"Well...um..." I said. "What do you wanna know?"

"How old are you?" She asked...of course she did...I asked her that, why can't she ask _me _that? Oh, right...cuz I kinda lost track....

Damn..."23" I said."I think...." I thought.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Ok, um, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Haha. Yeah, I wish." I said.

I was trying to get a boyfriend for ages...no pun intended. During class, all the boys just stare at me...but I know what they're staring at. They just wanna "Hook up." What am I? A whore? Sometimes I get so mad, that I have to excuse myself from class, and go outside to calm myself. They like me for what I look like, not because of who I am, they don't know who I am, they don't know I shapeshift into a giant dog every night...

"Oh come on!" She said. "Your 23 and and really pretty...you can't possibly be single!"

I was starting to like this girl...

Wait, did she just call me pretty? How old is she again?

"Yeah...well, I guess I don't." I shrugged.

"Hmmm." She said.

"Do you have a boyfriend Aditi?"

"Oh, PLEASE call me Dee...and no...my mom won't let me date until I'm 18." She rolled her eyes.

"Well Dee, your mother is VERY smart." I thought about Sam...young love...yeah right...my dad was thrilled...so was my mom...how was I supposed to know bout imprinting and werewolves and all that crap...how was I supposed to know that the guy was gonna imprint on MY COUSIN who was like a SISTER to me? Why Emily? Why her?

"Leah...Leah....LEAH!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, haha."

She looked at me suspiciously.

* * *

POVTaylor's

So I'm at my best friends house, with my bestest friend Aditi, and we're doing random but funny thing like always.

*burp*

"Goodbushyou!!!! Wait...what?"

We look at each other and burst into fits of giggles.

"HUMOR!" We scream together.

"Soooooooo, umm... sorry for not talking to you or visiting much," I started, " because of school and stuff, but now its summer and I'm free like a butterfly!" I sighed

Aditi started giggling again and asked "ummm..did u get that from the banking commercial?"

"Maaaybe, but thats not the point, so whats been going on in this town called Forks?" i asked try to make up for lost time.

"You know same old same old, rain and stuff," she said.

"Yes yes i have been here but not like here over by the dorms and stuff u know right i mean im going to shut up now! Gosh why did i have to drink that mountain dew before leaving grrrrrr mad at myself!"

"Im hoooome.'' someone yelled.

"DADDY!!!!!" Aditi and I screamed together while we ran up the stairs.

As you can see we do alot of the same thing even when we haven't seen each other in a while

When we got upstairs we hugged Jay, Aditi's dad.

Ever since we were little Jay has been like my dad since I haven't always had one.

"How would you guys like to go to my store and meet some people that are around your age?" Jay asked still hugging us.

"YAY!"

* * *

As we're walking into Jay's awesome Sprint store, the first thing that I notice is a girl and boy in the black Sprint uniform. "Wow" I thought. That girl looks a lot like Aditi, but she is taller and i mean **TALLER** kinda like a runway model...she makes the uniform look like it was designed by Gucci...

The boy looked younger, but had the same beutiful features. "Maybe the're siblings! Oh that would be cool!" I thought. For some reason I have always loved siblings...I'm mean, Aditi was like a sibling to me.

"Leah!" Jay says as he hugs her.

"Hey Jay!" The girl named Leah responds.

"JAY!!!!" the boys yells waving vigorously.

"HEY SETH!!!!'' Jay says just as happy.

"Hmm, Seth..." I thought. I have a cousin named Seth.

We started giggling because everyone in the store was staring at them...mostly Seth cause he looked like a cute little five year old.

"Oh yeah," Jay said," Guys, I'd like u to meet my daughter Aditi and her best friend Taylor."

"Hey." We both said.

"Hey!" she said with much more enthusiasm than neccessary...it kinda scared me..." I'm Leah Clearwater, and that's my annoying brother Seth."

"I am SOOO not annoying Leah ... you just have to get over the fate that I'm cooler then you!"

"Oh shut up!"

"MAKE ME!"

"GRRR!"

"**HEY!**" Jay shouted,"Cut it out, both of you!" I could tell that I was going to like them. Wait, did she just say grrr? Haha shes just like me I get mad and say GRRR all the time!

They both put their heads down like scolded dogs and went back to doing their work.

Wierd.

"Anyway...I don't know why you guys told me to come here......the store doesn't seem that busy to me." Jay said.

"It was really crowded bout a half an hour ago...I don't know what happened...It's like they all left at once...." Seth trailed off.

Jay chuckled, "Well I gotta check something in the back anyway, you girls stay here."

We both nodded and he disappeared behind a door. Aditi sat down and I wondered off to look at some flippy phones and to listen to my iPod. I never really talked to people. That was Aditi's job, and she would tell me all about them. Then the next time we would see each other it would be like I was there the whole time.

* * *

**Ok thats what we have got!**

**If u like it press the green button and tell us if u like it!!**

**That would give us a good idea if we should continue.**

**Thanks!!**


End file.
